Drunken Encounter
by PrimEmmaPitch
Summary: ABC ONESHOT. Beca Mitchell is upset about her and Jesse's break up. Does seeing Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale at a pub that night make Beca realise that maybe Jesse isn't the one?


**This is an ABC one shot. Enjoy!**

Beca Mitchell was sat in the local pub, a glass of wine clasped in her hands. She gulped it down quickly, slamming the wine glass back onto the table. Fresh tears ebbed at her eyes, as she thought about earlier that day.

Jesse had gone to her dorm and ended things with her, after over a year of being together. Beca loved him deeply, and couldn't understand why he had done this, they had been very happy and madly in love. He had thrown all the love she had ever given him back in her face when she had spotted him kissing a young, hot blonde not long after he had broken up with her.

She ordered another large white wine, running her finger around the rim of the glass. She sighed, wanting to drown out her thoughts with her drinks. She needed to forget everything for a while, she needed to numb the constant pain.

Half an hour later, she was quite drunk and had gotten herself another drink, stronger this time. She sipped it delicately, holding back a sob, not wanting to cry in public.

She looked around the pub, surprised when she noticed Chloe and Aubrey sitting across from each other on the other side of the room. They chatted cheerfully, laughing away. Beca watched intently as she saw Aubrey take Chloe's hand, gripping it tightly and smiling at the auburn woman in a way that made Beca's heart beat faster.

Beca was confused. _So they were best friends? Or.._ Her thoughts interrupted as she watched Chloe lean across the table and plant a quick kiss on the blonde's lips. _Okay then, girlfriends. _She smirked, as the two women had never mentioned being in a relationship, nor being gay.

She found herself intrigued, and slightly excited about their relationship. Beca had known from when she was in her teen years that she was bisexual, but didn't tell anybody. She couldn't tear her gaze off the two women, and she actually took in how beautiful they looked.

She took another sip of her drink, feeling tipsy. The ache in her heart from Jesse had faded away slightly, and was replaced with lust, as she watched the two flirting. She groaned lowly as she saw Aubrey's hand stroke Chloe's thigh under the table, now turned on be their actions.

Beca just sat at her table, draining her drink and occasionally glancing at them. After Chloe and Aubrey had finished their drinks, Beca watched as they stood up, swaying slightly as Chloe took her girlfriend's hand, dragging her towards the crowd of people dancing to music in the centre of the room.

They hadn't noticed the brunette, and she wanted to go before they did, but she found herself rooted on the spot, not able to peel her eyes off them. Watching a grumbling Aubrey complain about not wanting to dance, but soon she gave in, holding Chloe close as they both swayed slowly in time to the music.

Chloe buried her head in Aubrey's neck, mumbling, "Oh Bree..thank you for taking me out tonight. It's been lovely," Aubrey ran her hands down the back of the auburn's stunning dress, replying, "No problem, I love to take you out places and spoiling you." She smiled smugly, and Chloe beamed up at her, her hands caressing her girlfriend's cheeks gently.

Beca groaned again, feeling a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. After a while, Chloe started grinding against Aubrey, and Beca couldn't sit and watch anymore. She stood up shakily, stumbling over to them drunkenly, snaking her arms around Chloe's waist as the younger Bella continued to grind against the blonde.

Chloe jumped, startled, turning to face Beca, "Beca? What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, her voice slurring slightly. Beca didn't reply, just pulled Chloe to her, kissing her roughly. Beca pulled away, letting go of Chloe.

Aubrey raised her hand as if to slap Beca, as she had watched the brunette snog her girlfriend. Before she could slap Beca, the brunette grabbed her, kissing her also. The surprised blonde didn't respond at first, but then kissed her back, sighing. Beca ended the kiss, looking up at both of the girls. Aubrey still shocked, questioned, "Jesse?"

Beca rolled her eyes, whispering, "Forget him. He's out of the picture. So..you two?" Chloe nodded, running her hand along Aubrey's arm, chuckling, "Yes..we are together. Been together for the past month now. Anyway, why did you..kiss us?"

The two women looked up expectantly, and Beca growled, "I need you both..now." Aubrey snickered, she and Chloe were both quite drunk, but nowhere near as drunk as Beca. She couldn't believe the brunette was telling them this. "Well, if that's okay Aubrey, maybe we could-" Chloe blurted, getting cut off by Aubrey, the blonde's eyes darkening in lust, "Yes. Come back to our dorm Beca." Aubrey commanded, but a hint of question in her voice.

"I'm going to." Beca smiled, kissing both girls passionately. They left the pub, taking a taxi back to Barden University, as they couldn't drive because of the amount of alcohol they had consumed.

...

Beca woke up, her head throbbing. She rubbed her eyes, not recognising the room she was in. She gasped, the memory of last night returning. The three women's clothes were left discarded on the floor, and Beca had her arms wrapped around Aubrey's waist, and Chloe was curled against the brunette's back.

Last night had been amazing. They had made love, they were drunk, but it had released feelings that Beca had caged up inside her. She heard the soft snores from the other women, and she hoped they wouldn't wake up too soon. She didn't want them to explain that last night was just a drunk mistake.

Beca pecked Aubrey's cheek, and unravelled her arms from around the blonde's waist, and shuffled out of the huge, soft bed carefully. She looked over her shoulder, smiling at the two beautiful women. They were fast asleep and their expressions were peaceful.

She leaned over from the bed, picking her phone up from the floor. She checked for messages, seeing that she had one from Jesse. She exhaled, reading it.

_I'm truly sorry Becs, I have made a huge mistake. Please take me back, I love you and I realise that I can't live without you. I will never leave you again, I swear._

Beca huffed, raising her eyebrows. He had probably sent that message just before he jumped into bed with that hot blonde she saw him kissing yesterday. Beca was not going to make that mistake again. She climbed back into the bed, cuddling up to the Aubrey and wrapping her arm around Chloe.

Both women stirred, and Beca whispered, "Was this a mistake?" Aubrey turned over so that she faced Beca, love radiating from her eyes, "No." Chloe kissed Beca's neck tenderly, then leaned over her, kissing Aubrey, "No." She echoed Aubrey, and Beca grinned.

"Good, because I was hoping we could repeat what we did last night." Beca's voice laced with hope. And that's exactly what they did.

The End.


End file.
